beyond_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Theta-14 Station
Theta-14 (θ-14) is a station, located in an unknown dimension. . History (Jonathan's Timeline) 5918 AD - first plans to create this base 6065 AD - creation begins 6074 AD - Dr. Astrodotus is born 6092 AD - Dr. Astrodotus becomes first scientist 6097 AD - Crystal Poison produced 6113 AD - Jonathan becomes a scientist 6116 AD - current time Innards There are 4 floors, each of them is separated into different sectors. 1st Floor Sector-1-1 "Entrance" A main hall. You are getting in here, once entering the station. A huge room. It has 10 benches for entities to S I T T if they want to. Benches are separated by some nightstands, with flower pots on them. Those pots has some strange plants. On the opposite side of the hall (at the distance of 7 meters) there are 5 vaults, where you can leave something. Each vault is made for different ranking entities. The corridor separates into two corridors. First corridor leads to Sector-2-1 and Sector-1-3, and second one leads to Sector-1-2. Sector-1-2 Sector with 6 cabinets, belonging to different persons. You can get into Inner Vault from here. Sector-1-3 Sector with secondary lab, and entrance to SectorX 2nd Floor Sector-2-1 A beginding of second floor. There are over 350 rooms. There are 3 different-ranking types of rooms. Each of them Triangle - higher rank, better room. Four-pointed star- highest ranking rooms on second floor. Every high rank room has it's secondary vault to hide something in it. Each room also has 2-3 windows, and some furniture. Sector-2-2 Honestly, same with previous, but with some differences. There are only 170 rooms, with no "four-pointed-star-ranked" rooms. Instead of this space, this section has some extra rooms, and moar benches. Sector-2-3 A trash room. A 20x20x20 m room where all the station's trash goes. Once a month, all this trash is getting released to outer space. 3rd floor Sector-3-1 Looks similliar to sector-2-1 and sector-2-2. Same different ranking rooms. However, it has two controller rooms, with an unauthorised personel getting neutralized when coming near. Those two rooms are sections, from where entire station gets controlled. Also, they has a huge database. Sector-3-2 Lesser sector. It has Jonathan's lab aka Primary Lab. 4th Floor Reactors Alpha-reactor and Beta-reactor are located here. Those reactors are giving energy to entire station. Inner Vault A huge space in the station's center is covered by this vault. Here lies over 4500 tons of variable matter. Sector-X HEAVY SECURITY ZONE. UNAUTHORISED PERSONEL WILL GET NEUTRALIZED Daily Schedule As most of entities has to sleep (or at least rest in some different way) there is daily shedule. Each "Cycle" is 30-hour long period. 4:00 - w o k e time 4:30 - breakfast 6:00 - 14:00 - go Work 14:30 - dinner 15:00 - 19:00 - go Work 19:00 - 23:00 - free time 23:30 - 30:00 - 4:00 - sleep. Staff Besides regular entities came to simply visit the station, or live here for some time, there are some special entities responsible for something. They are Rank-A, Rank-B and Rank-X entities. Rank-X (da supreme (wo)mans) * Ivan Kiparis Rank-A (Highest reachable rank on this station) Bureaucrats * Dr. James Scientists * Jonathan (primary lab) * Dr. Astrodotus (primary lab) (former) * Miss Citrine (secondary lab) Elite Soilders * Uranium (Squad Crystal) * Neptunium (Squad Crystal) * Plutonium (Squad Crystal) * Miss Amber Controllers * Dr. Pognak * Dr. Ssaad * Dr. Jake Rank-B (high rank) "Agates" * Kevin * Lavender Elite Soilders Others Facts (Special Rubric) * Fact One: This station's origin is Delta-A1 * Fact Two: Delta-A1 does not exist * Fact Three: MEYYYYOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW * Fact Four: This station have been firstly made as a war base, but then turned social and/or discovery station That's all the info we have on Theta-14 for now. Join us next article as we take a look at the YA M Launch Date 5/9/5959 Category:Spaceship Category:Space Station